Nalu Fluff Week 2019
by KarinStalker24
Summary: Another title could be "Unrequited ?" A fluffy story about Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia and how they came to accept their feelings for each other.
1. Bonus Day 01 - Harmony

** I will be writing a whole story with each day themes as a new chapter. So... Here is the first day of Nalu Fluff Week 2019! Enjoy!**

**Summary: A brief introduction of the main characters of this story.**

* * *

Nalu Fluff Week 2019 – Bonus Day 01: Harmony

It has always been like this. Since the first day they met, Natsu and Lucy got along well. Really really well. Their mutual friends were surprised at the level of harmony between the two new friends. At first glance, many thought it would be unthinkable that the both of them could be friends. They were too different but it didn't stop the two teenagers from getting to know each others.

Lucy Heartfilia was the sole daughter of the richest family in Fiore, apart from the royal family. She was prime, proper and absolutely talented in everything she does. She could appear to be a bratty princess who always had all she wanted if a tragedy didn't taint her past. Her beloved mother, Layla Heartfilia, died in sickness when she was a child, leaving her all alone since her father estranged her due to her resemblance with her mother. When their relationship took a better turn after many years of mutual disinterest, Jude Heartfilia suddenly passed away from overwork. Lucy was left with no more family for the rest of her life. If it wasn't for her group of friends, she would still be engulfed in so much sadness. It was thanks to them, and mainly Natsu, that she was ready to start her last year of high school on a positive note.

Natsu Dragneel was an orphan since his parents died in a fire when he was a child. He was adopted, along with his older brother, by a kind man named Igneel. They lived happily for a few years before the man was killed in a fire during one of his intervention as a fireman. Zeref, his older brother took custody of him. He is now living with his older brother and his wife, Mavis. Despite these sad events, the boy never let himself down and kept being the happy-go-lucky boy his friends knew. He was especially the happiest when a certain girl was near him.

They always felt it. Always being together. Their friends loved to comment onto their synchronicity and harmony with each other to the point of teasing them about feeling something for the other. They always denied it in public but... It didn't stop them from thinking deeply about the other when in private.


	2. Day 01 - Smile

**Here is Day 1 of Nalu Fluff Week 2019. Enjoy!**

**Summary: What wouldn't she do to keep this smile on his face.**

* * *

Nalu Fluff Week 2019 – Day 01: Smile

What wouldn't she do to keep this smile on his face.

His was as radiant as the sun on the most sunny day of summer. It was warm and oh so cute!

Clearly, Lucy was infatuated with this smile and the person who makes it. It wasn't a secret that Natsu Dragneel could make her melt in a puddle of goo with a single smile. Her girl friends tended to tease the blonde about it. Thankfully, Lucy just had to remind them that this childish and innocent grin made them coo as much as herself to put them off her back. But it is becoming more and more difficult to hide the fact that she is yearning for it, for him. She wants him to smile for her and only her.

What a selfish girl she is, isn't she?

Lucy Heartfilia never considered herself as a model of altruism. She is the first to admit to being a little vain... Okay, very vain. She is pretty confident in her abilities and appearance. She is one of the most intelligent person at Magnolia High School. With her friend Levy McGarden and student council president Jellal Fernandez, they form the top three of the best academic students. It doesn't stop her from being one of the most kind girl one could meet. Despite her wealth, she never looked down upon anybody. The blonde treated every newcomer with kindness.

Still, she could judge someone badly at the first meeting if said person was too obnoxious for her tastes, like she did for Natsu. But she was open to second opinions. That's what made her recognises Natsu as the trustworthy boy he was after their rocky first meeting. He made her feel at ease. He introduced her to all his friends. Thanks to this boy, she was not alone anymore and will surely never be ever again.

Natsu Dragneel is the person she holds the most dearly into her heart.

Since the very beginning, their relationship grew and grew to the point the young girl is now doubting about her own feelings. She is so grateful for what he did for her that she acknowledges something goes beyond simple friendship.

But can she call that love?

There is always a doubt lingering in her mind and it won't go away. Natsu is her bestfriend. She likes him a bit more than her others friends. Her others friends are all very important to her but not quite as important as him. She feels jealousy towards others people when Natsu doesn't pay any attention to her. She is not that possessive with her other friends. She tries to retaliate by doing the same to him but, when it is her who ignores him, she feels guilty. The worst happens when Natsu does something which really infuriates her. She can never stay mad at him. The boy constantly ends up frowning in despair at her unwillingness to pay attention to him. Everytime she sees it, this frown feels like someone is crashing her heart with a mace. She really tries to stay mad and, in the end, she knocks at his door late at night for him to find her in tears due to guilt.

Lucy and Natsu's friends snicker at the fact that she cannot refuse anything to this face of his, saying she's doomed to always go at any length to satisfy him and keep him happy. She cannot really deny it. His pouting face may be as cute as his smile but it doesn't stop the fact that it also conveys a form of sadness. His frowns are banned. She doesn't want to see them. She wants him to always smile. Always. This smile is worth everything.

Yes... She is utterly doomed.


	3. Day 02 - Mischief

**Here is the second day of Nalu Fluff Week 2019. **

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: Natsu Dragneel was known to be a genius pranker. Even if his pranks are lame, someone always end up being a victim of it. That someone being, most often than not, Lucy.**

* * *

Nalu Fluff Week 2019 – Day 02: Mischief

This boy was the incarnation of disaster inside and outside of the classroom. There never was a day without him causing some sort of mayhem. The whole city knew of his feats. Yes... Natsu Dragneel was the king prankster of the whole Magnolia High School. Even his childhood friends tended to stay away from this mischievous boy when he was setting up his traps. Erza Scarlet, his red-haired childhood friend, punished him for the most dangerous pranks like the one when he started a fire to escape from a test. This one was his limit. He can go overboard sometimes, he admits it, but nobody was ever truly wounded. When a person was really upset by what he did to them, he was the first to grovel at their feet in the hope of forgiveness.

He is a child at heart. Responsibilities were not his forte. Truthfully, he hated it when people expected him to be serious and boring. Why would he become a boring adult without enjoying his teenage years at first. He is childish and plans to abide by it. He swears he will never become one of those students or adults with a stick up their arses. He swears it. Never will he be calm and mature and boring. He will always bother people for his own pleasure. It's a promise he will take to the grave.

That's what he thought before he met her.

* * *

Truth to be told, people knew Natsu Dragneel only did it because of his past. The young boy he was didn't have the happiest of childhood after all. He was forced to mature too soon in his life so, in retalation against his unfair life, he cultivated a childish behaviour he wasn't ready to abandon.

Years passed and the young boy became a young man. He still made people shiver in unease with his pranks, even if those are lame. His traps are always crazy. Students and teachers alike wonder where does he find all of these far-fetched schemes. At every beginning of a new school year, people feared what he would do this time.

It was a yearly ritual... until it wasn't.

On the eve of his second year of high school, Natsu met someone who would change everything. Since then, people noticed that the notorious prankster became a little bit tamer or, more precisely, his schemes seemed to cible only one person precisely. It permitted them to sigh in relief. There was even less chances to become the victim of this boy. They could only pity the blonde girl who seemed to have become his main target.

Lucy Heartfilia was their saviour.

The blonde was a distraction everyone used to make the pink-haired teenager outwardly behave. This girl has the power to calm down the mischievous demon Natsu was and this was the case ever since their first meeting. A newly arriving girl ended up drenched with a bucket of water who was conveniently put on top of the door of her new classroom. Natsu had the gall to blame her for the failed prank on his frienemy, Grey Fullbuster, but he quickly shut up when she kicked him into silence. It could have been the beginning of a heated hate relationship between the two but Lucy and Natsu surprised everyone by becoming friends.

Every citizens of Magnolia welcomed this new girl with tears of joy and relief. The only downside of it to their eyes is that Lucy became the unfortunate victim of a series of pranks all as lame as the others. However, it seems like she does not mind it as much as they thought. The fake irritated face and hidden smile she displayed everytimes the boy trapped her was a proof of that.


	4. Day 03 - CaféRestaurant

**Hello! Here is Day 03 of Nalu Fluff Week 2019. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Fairy Tail is a café/restaurant which the students of Magnolia High School like to frequent. Natsu and Lucy are part of them, for better or worse...**

* * *

Nalu Fluff Week 2019 – Day 03: Café/Restaurant

Fairy Tail is a café/restaurant in which the students of Magnolia High School come to to eat and banter. There never was a day without a herd of students flooding the place. It provided cheap food and plenty of drinks, especially the double hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and sprinkles. It is no surprise then that the group of friends Natsu and Lucy are part of frequented this place on a daily basis. They even had a designated spot which people avoided at all cost. Indeed, the bunch of students was really rambunctious. Food would be thrown, loud laughter would be heard and, most of all, fights would break out.

It was the norm at Fairy Tail.

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are part of a group which gather the most well-known teenagers of the city of Magnolia: Erza Scarlet already won several fencing championships, making her the youngest record-woman of the city. Grey Fullbuster was a genius artist who specialised in sculpture. His work was praised by many professional. Gajeel Redfox, an ex-delinquant, became part of the group after being beaten by Natsu in a fight. He integrated the group as punishment and planned to get revenge against the pink-haired boy but he ended up staying because of some blue-haired girls. Juvia Lockser was also a delinquant but quit her group when she fell in love with Grey. She was part of the same group as Gajeel. The Strauss siblings, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna were sweet and talentuous chefs. Mirajane was also a part-time model and a worker at Fairy Tail. Speaking of Fairy Tail, the famous drunkard Cana Alberona was also part of the group. She liked teasing her friends who were too well-behaved to drink with her on a school day.

* * *

Today again the whole group took their seats at the table at the far end of the restaurant. While the boys were rambling about the latest popular video games, the girls talked about the oncoming Japan Expo they planned to attend. Soon, everyone spoke about what they wanted to do while there. Most of them were impatient to taste japanese specialty foods. The subject soon turned onto their favourites foods.

Lucy, who loved the menu of Fairy Tail, gushed about her new discovery.

"Yesterday, there was a special offer. It was really a good one!" She smiled, drooling at the memory of the delicious feast she ate the day before.

And that was it... She was caught. Since the beginning of the day, her girl friends tried to bring up a certain subject with their blonde friend, but she always found a way to avoid it. Cana was especially frustrated to not be able to gossip. But now was the time. With glinting eyes, the brunette approached her prey.

"Hey Lucy! Is it true that you and Natsu were seen yesterday together at the restaurant? All alone?" Cana snickered in glee while wrapping her arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"W-Wha-Whaaat?!" The blonde leaped away from her, panicked at the innuendo.

"Ooooh! Lu-chan! You never told me you made a move on Natsu. How bold of you." Levy teased all-knowingly.

"No, no, no! It wasn't like that. I just invited him like always."

Lucy regularly invited Natsu to Fairy Tail. Most of the time, it was because the young man was in a pitiful state of hunger and Lucy didn't want to hear in whining. Most of the time, some of their others friends went with them. Grey and Erza were their most common companion. However, yesterday they were alone, a rare occurrence but not the first time it happened.

"Natsu! Help me there!" She turned desperately towards her bestfriend who had stopped chatting along with the other guys.

"Why? It's true what they said..." The boy hesitantly replied.

"Absolutely not!"

"But... We ate together as always, no? Also, what move?" The pink-haired boy asked curiously, tilting his head.

At this question, everyone fell out of their seats. Why did Natsu had to be so oblivious? Lucy, the only one still sitting on her seat, sighed in relief. Natsu must never learn about her feelings before she is ready to tell them herself. And, even so... Would he feel the same?

* * *

Because of Natsu's obliviousness, Lucy was saved from further embarrassment... For now. The whole group was depressingly watching the two bestfriends beginning to talk to each others, ignoring their friends and unaware of their angry thoughts. It was a real battle to get those two to realise their feelings for each others and now that Lucy is aware of them, she won't do anything. As for Natsu, he might display them as openly one could be and still be totally oblivious to what they means. He was like a puppy following his mistress.

Totally whipped, the boys would say.

At least, Lucy was becoming more and more responsive to their teases. It seemed like the young girl was finally coming to terms with her true feelings. It was good news for her friends who had begun to get worried about the situation. They hoped Natsu would do the same, but it sounds like it would have to be beaten down his brain as it seems to be the only way for him to retain something. Erza and the others boys will clearly be happy to do that of course.


	5. Day 04 - GamesMovies

**Here is Day 04 of Nalu Fluff Week. **

**It is a small interlude before the two of them really confront their feelings... with the help of their friends of course. **

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: The worst ever dilemma of the world is happening. Natsu and Lucy don't want to surrender. Movie or Game ? Which one do they choose tonight.**

* * *

Nalu Fluff Week 2019 – Day 04: Games/Movies

Every Fridays' nights, Natsu comes to Lucy's apartment to make sure she isn't sad to be alone.

The young girl lived on her own since her father's death. She was legally emancipated and so had the right to live alone even if she is still underage. It is what most teenagers would find as the coolest thing ever but Lucy was not like most teenagers. The blonde was one of those person who detested being alone. To prevent the girl from becoming even more depressed, Natsu took the habit to break into her apartment every Fridays to make sure that she started the weekend on a positive note. She would have wome things to say about his breaking in techniques but she did not mind his presence at all. It was recomforting.

Natsu was aware of Lucy's past issues with her parents, or the lack of interactions between her and her father. When Jude Heartfilia died, he himself remembered in which state he fell into when Igneel died. The pink-haired boy didn't want his bestfriend to suffer like he did, so he decided to distract her at all cost every days she was feeling down. Hence, he started going into her home to make sure she was not brooding. The two of them spent most of their time watching telly and newly purchased DVDs or playing video games on the PS Natsu brought from his own home. All of that while eating as much junk food as they could.

It has been a weekly ritual for two years and never before were they confronted to "that".

"Games!"

"Movies!"

"Games!"

"Movies!"

"GAMES!"

"MOVIES!"

These two words designed the two activities the two teenagers usually did on Fridays' nights. Natsu and Lucy are usually agreeing with each others on the matter but not today. Today they want different things and a dispute ensued.

Movies or games? That is the question.

Neither of the parties wanted to give up this fight. Even if it was as silly as fighting over what to do tonight. They were two buttheads who never renounced. Their friends were as exasperated as proud of such traits of character but it tended to put the two of them in weird situations.

As Natsu and Lucy kept going back and forth, explaining in great details why it would be better to do "that" tonight, time passed and when their voices became too strained to shout anymore Lucy got shocked by the fact that it was already 10 pm. They battled three long hours over what to do and did nothing as a result. Her companion looked himself at clock, gobsmacked. Natsu looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Their cheeks puffed out before the duo burst in laughing.

They were so silly it was comedy material. While wiping their tears of mirth, they finally agreed on the matter...

They ended up playing cards and board games the rest of the night.


	6. Day 05 - Cosplay

**Sorry for the delay! Here is Day 05 of Nalu Fluff Week 2019. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Being a fan of manga comes with the ultimate duty to go to a convention disguised as their favourite character. What they didn't think about is to come as the significant other of their favourite characters and ending up teased relentlessly by their friends. **

**Or « How to end up a blushing mess. » **

**A bit of Jerza also. Erza meets her childhood friend Jellal. **

**Mention of characters of the manga Inu Yasha and also Dragon Ball Super, read it/watch it if you never did. It's great!**

* * *

Nalu Fluff Week 2019 – Day 05: Cosplay

"Here they are!"

"Oy! Girls, you're late!" A rough voice shouted at the approaching group of girls.

"Shut it, Gajeel. We had to put the last touch to our costumes." His girlfriend, Levy, shouted back.

As Spring made flowers bloom and animals rejoice, humans themselves enjoyed the opening of one of the greatest manga convention of the country. Luckily for the group of friends, this convention takes place in Magnolia. They took the habit to go there every years and, every years, they created different costumes.

Erza is holding a katana and wearing a hakama. Her long scarlet hair suited the look of the samurai she created. Grey is bare-chested and wearing an intricate pair of trousers. It is not really sure who he is but, oh well... Gajeel rocked his white suit and guitar. Juvia disguised herself as a Yuki-Onna to seduce Grey with her ice, as he is a ice sculpture lover. Levy surprisingly came disguised as Son Goku in Super Saiyan Blue mode. Cana decided to do simple and came in her usual bikini-like clothes which look like those of a Tzigane. The Strauss siblings really outdid themselves with their incredible Yokai costumes. But the most surprising was...

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other's costume in shock.

"You're Kagome?!"

"And you Inu Yasha?"

To avoid any influence from the others, the group decided to hold the character they would be impersonating secret until the day of the convention. Natsu and Lucy obviously obeyed at the silent threat of their scarlet fury. They didn't say anything about who they would be cosplaying as and they still ended up as one of the most famous canon couple.

"What a coincidence..." Cana smirked at the scene.

"Oooh! Natsu, your costume is great!"

"Thank you, Lisanna." The boy grinned at the compliment.

"Now that everybody is here, we will go in."

The group nodded and followed their red-haired leader. They spend hours browsing the stands, buying things and eatings japanese specialties. Unbeknown to the Inu Yasha pair, their friends evilly planned something and it seemed like the moment to explain it has come. With sparks in their eyes, they approached the two oblivious teenagers. It was time to announce the news to Natsu and Lucy.

"Whaaattt?!" The duo shouted in astonishment at what they heard.

"Why did you sign me up for a costume contest, Levy-chan! You know I hate being the center of attention!" Lucy whined pitifully, shacking her friend's shoulders.

"Why, Lucy? It will be a great memory for you and Natsu. Plus, you're not even sure to win." The Saiyan cosplayer smirked in glee.

"B-But, but..."

"No buts, Lucy." Erza cuts in. "It's too late for you. And I plan to support you wholeheartedly." She gripped harshly the girl's shoulder, a cold smile on her face.

The blonde girl shivered under her black wig. Erza was really a scary person. She turned towards her bestfriend. Natsu himself seemed uncomfortable at the idea of participating in such a thing. The guys were surrounding him, teasing the boy and giving him embarrassing advices to make their "couple" more authentic. His usually tanned face got redder and redder as his friends explicitly explained what he should do. Lucy heard some parts of what was said and flushed at the obvious romantic and sexually explicit things that were said. She shouted at the guys, who scurried away at the sight of the fury they awakened. Luckily for them, when Lucy looked back towards Natsu, she stood paralysed in front of him. Their faces went up in flames.

It was so funny and satisfying for the group to see their two friends in such a predicament. Mirajane grabbed Lucy while Grey and Gajeel grabbed Natsu. It was time for the show and they had to guide them towards the stage where the contest takes place.

* * *

The aisle was filled with people in everyday wears or costumes. Erza lost her friends in the crowd. As she looked around frantically, she knocked into someone's back.

"Oh, sorry."

"Erza?" A somehow familiar voice reached her ears.

"Jellal?" She saw a really familiar blue-haired man in front of her.

The two cosplayers stared at one another in shock. It has been years since they saw each others but they still looked like their younger selves. They had been the best of friends at the time, in their hometown called Rosemary, and were glued together all the time.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" The blue-haired boy scratched his cheek, blushing nervously.

Erza was even more beautiful now that she became a beautiful young lady and her hakama was fitting her so rightly she looked like a true model.

"Y-Yes! It has been..." The scarlet-haired girl stuttered as nervously as a blush crept up her cheeks.

The reason for which she was running was totally forgotten by the samurai cosplayer as she started talking with her childhood friend.

* * *

The stage set up for the contest was the biggest one of the entire convention. It was easy to locate it but coming near it became a more difficult task with the thick crowd. The guys went up ahead to find a good spot in front of the stage, leaving the girls to fend of the crowd by themselves. They lost Erza in the process but everyone knew she could find her way. As they were coming close to it, Lisanna tried something.

"So, Lucy..."

"Yes?"

"When will you confess to Natsu?" She inquired.

"What?!" The blonde, now black-haired, girl flushed at the reminder of her feelings for the pink-haired, now white-haired, boy.

"Yes, you should do it eventually. Perhaps today could be a good opportunity?" The white-haired girl inquired.

"N-No! O-On stage... With all these people?! A-Are you crazy?!" Lucy panicked at the idea of doing such a thing. She would never do that. She was too shy.

On his side, Natsu was not much better. Grey, Gajeel and Elfman were all trying to make him do some explicit poses with his blonde bestfriend.

"Stop it, Ice-freak!" Natsu shouted at the sexual innuendo Grey said.

"Oooh!? You're embarrassed?

"Ah! It's beginning." Lisanna informed.

The "couple" of cosplayers reluctantly climbed the stairs along with the others participants when their names where called. Time passed and, surprisingly, the duo ended up in the final trial. The finalists were invited to go wait in front of the stage before the call for the winner was made. Their friends were waiting for them. As soon as Natsu and Lucy approached, their friends told them how they were so cute and romantics. They made sure to not leave any details to further embarrass them. The two victims thought on how this day turned into a "how to end up a blushing mess" day for them.

"And the winners are... Natsu and Lucy as Inu Yasha and Kagome!"

As the crowd cheered for the winners. The speaker asked for the duo cosplaying as Inu Yasha characters to step up on stage to receive their reward. This speaker was really annoying to the duo as they repeatedly said "Cool!" and described how they surely were in love in real life or how they were so romantic with each other. They did not need to say any more words as Mirajane reacted immediately.

"Is there love in the air?" Mirajane inquired, hearts in her eyes. "Oooh! It's so cute! You're blushing." She squealed at Lucy who was even more flushed by what this person dared to say.

Natsu is lucky to be fast as he is already on stage and waiting for her to escape from this white-haired demon.

"Absolutely not!" She turned and ran away from her laughing friends.

Lucy ran up to the stage, blushing profusely. Her friends are really the worst. She rejoined Natsu on stage and the both of them awkwardly received their reward. Then the speaker made them take some poses for the public and photographers. The two of them flushed under the teasings of their friends at the front of the stage.

"Please... Make it end!" They both thought, comical tears rolling down their inflamed cheeks.


	7. Day 06 - Scarf

**Here is Day 06 of Nalu Fluff Week 2019. Enjoy! **

**It seems like I will have to post the remaining chapters with a day late. Sorry!**

**Summary: Natsu always treasured his scarf more than any other items he amassed in his years of living. He is a hoarder, he admits. So... It was the end of the world when said scarf disappeared.**

* * *

Nalu Week 2019 – Day 06: Scarf

"WHERE IS IT?!" A loud voice resonated throughout the city of Magnolia.

Inside a house at the outskirt of Magnolia, a young man is turning the entirety of his home upside down in hope of finding his treasure. Natsu Dragneel has never been a tidy person but he always took care of his collection of souvenirs. His most prised possession was his white scaled scarf which was given by his adoptive dad, Igneel. To be honest, it was the only thing he had left from him. The pink-haired boy never went anywhere without it. So, it was an enormous disaster when said scarf was missing when he woke up this morning.

Last night was a bit blurred because of the alcohol his "dear" friend Cana oh so kindly put in his glass. He and his group of friends went to Fairy Tail for a themed party. It was a habit of the establishment to organise parties once a month. It was usually a students party for university students but high school students were welcome when it was on their holidays periods. It was a pretty good night even if his mood was dampened by the fact that Lucy had to go away the next day. It means that he has nothing to do today.

Lucy went to her hometown of Acalypha to visit her parents' graves. The girl took the habit of visiting them on her father's death anniversary, and sometimes her mother's. She usually took an entire day to go back and forth between the two cities. The travel by train was only two hours long after all.

Natsu sighed.

She is not even here to soothe his pain. He slumped dejectedly on his unmade bed. Without Lucy by his side, there was a sort of empty feeling spreading inside of his chest. His friends constantly said that he was the most short-tempered when the blonde was not around. It was true that this girl could calm him in an instant without intending anything.

Natsu sighed again.

He was not dumb. He heard all the teasing the girls pulled onto his bestfriend, and sometimes onto him as well. It seems like their relationship is a big topic for every curious person living in this city. He even heard strangers talking about him and Lucy at the bakery a few days ago. He never felt anything like this before. He is sure of this. But could he really call "that" love? From what he heard on the subject, it did not felt like it at all. This feeling is too intense to be described only as love. The only thing he is sure of is that he will do everything to stay at her side.

Okay... He is totally in love.

"Raaah! It's no time for this!" He jumped from his bed in fury.

Now is not the time to think about Lucy and whatever he is feeling. Something more important is awaiting him. It is time to search for his beloved treasure. Natsu quickly dressed himself and went out of his house to go search for his scarf. He will go everywhere he can think of.

* * *

Nothing... He found nothing.

The sun is already setting and his searches all remained fruitless. Natsu panted as he stood in front of Lucy's apartment. She should be home by now. He put his hand of the handle and turned it. The door is unlocked. It means she is home. Perhaps she will take pity of him and help him.

He entered without knocking. Lucy is standing before him in the process of removing her shoes, her backpack still on her back and another at her feet.

"Ah, Natsu! You're early. I didn't message you yet." She greeted him happily.

"Eh? What?" The sad teenager replied, lost.

The young girl pulled up the paper bag which was at her feet since the beginning. She searched into it.

"Your scarf is here! It was a real piece of work like I thought it would be."

"IT WAS YOU!" He screamed, startling the young girl. "I thought I lost it forever and IT WAS YOU WHO HAD IT!"

"You... didn't receive my message?" She murmured in shock.

"Wait, what?! What message?" The pink-haired boy stopped his rant mid-sentence.

"You forgot your scarf at the restaurant yesterday. I intented to give it back to you before going to the train station this morning, but I saw that it was really dirty and scratched." She explained quietly, her eyes wide in surprise and guilt. "I remembered that there was a specialised shop in Acalypha, so I took it with me to have it repaired."

"Your scarf was so dirty and ragged that I decided to wash and mend it. I'm sorry. I thought it was a good idea..." Lucy hold out the white piece of fabric to his owner, looking downcast.

Natsu blankly stared at the object as if it was foreign. It could be foreign at this point. The white material was whiter than ever. All stains have disappeared and all scratches have been carefully sewn back. His dark green eyes moved up to her chestnuts'own. Lucy found herself suddenly clutched against a warm chest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sorry for shouting. Thank you!" Natsu squeezed her tightly in his arms, a sunny smile on his face.

"N-Natsu!" She flushed in surprise.

"I love you so much!"

"Eh?"

Natsu detached himself from her curiously. Why is she so shocked? He thought back to what he said. He thanked her and then... Oh crap! His face went up in flames.

"A-Aaaah... I-I.. hum! W-Well... You s-see..." He fumbled with his words, his arms waving in panic.

Their cheeks flushed at the words Natsu spilt without meaning to. He really is blunt when it is not the time to be, Natsu slapped himself mentally. He watched his bestfriend carefully. She is as embarrassed as he is. Scratching his head, he decided to go with the flow.

"What about dinner? Tomorrow?" He proposed, making he jump at the sudden question. "We could, hum, yeah... We could go for dinner and discuss "this", wha-whatever it is..." He spluttered the last part mentioning his rushed confession.

"Tomorrow?" She repeated, thinking about the next day. "It's Friday..." She mumbled her thoughts aloud.

Friday nights were usually their "game or movie" nights. Lucy looked at the flustered boy in front of her. He confesses so suddenly and then invites her for dinner. She was not the red one for once, she thought happily. Yes... With Natsu, everything will be alright.

She accepted his offer.

The duo talked a bit more before Natsu left her apartment to return home. He walked peacefully under the night sky, putting the scarf back in its rightful place. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the street, eyes wide in realisation. He took a big sniff of the white fabric. A soft smile crept up his face.

It smells like her.


	8. Day 07 - Date Night

**Hello! Here is Day 07 of Nalu Fluff Week 2019. Enjoy!**

**Summary: The time has come. Tonight, Natsu will confess his feelings. Tonight, he and Lucy will change their relationship for the better.**

* * *

Nalu Fluff Week 2019 – Day 07: Date Night

Today is Friday. Friday night to be exact. Tonight, Natsu Dragneel will confess his feelings to his bestfriend Lucy Heartfilia. He made an awkward declaration to her yesterday and he intends to make it right today. That is why the pink-haired boy is standing in front of Lucy's apartment, nicely dressed in black trousers and a maroon shirt with his white scaled scarf wrapped securely around his neck.

Without knocking on the door, the teenager entered into the home. Lucy came out of her bedroom when she heard her front door opening. She watched him, surprised by his clothes. It was not a habit of him to dress so properly. Natsu himself was silent. His bestfriend is currently wearing a wine red dress under a black vest, black boots on her feet. She is beautiful. Red suits her.

After greeting each other, by awkwardly kissing each other's cheeks to confirm what they are about to do, the duo left the apartment and walked towards Fairy Tail for dinner. Kissing is new to them. They never intentionally kissed each other, apart from "truth and dare" games and falling onto the other.

* * *

Dinner was good. There was a slight tension between the two friends but, overall, Natsu and Lucy spend a good time talking and laughing about anything and everything. They purposefully avoided speaking about Natsu's blunder of the precedent day. The duo walked back to Lucy's apartment after about two hours. Their hands grazed each others' several times before a red-faced Natsu took hold of her soft hand. Her fingers tightened around his. When they entered Lucy's apartment, the blonde teenager turned to face her friend.

"So..." She began.

"Sooo..." His voice trailed off.

The both of them looked at each other. They looked intently into each other's eyes. Her chestnut irises gazed into his deep dark green pools. All of their feelings were easily seen inside of what is known as the windows to the soul.

"We're in love..." Lucy started hesitantly.

"Yeah..." He breathed.

"We..."

"I want to stay by your side." He interrupted her. "I want to keep being by your side, if you let me of course..."

The blonde smiled softly as her cheeks reddened in happiness. Natsu is so cute when he is blushing. This heartfelt declaration translated everything she wanted from him, and him from her. She stood on her tiptoes and gently took hold of his face. Natsu is paralised. Is she really doing what he thinks she is doing?

The rest of the night was spent testing/tasting their newfound intimacy.

And no! Lucy made sure to scream to their "delighted" friends that they never did "it" last night.


	9. Bonus Day 02 - Spirits

**Hello everybody! Here is the last day of Nalu Fluff Week 2019. Enjoy!**

**Summary: How to better celebrate the end of school life than a party and drinks. Or "How to be in high spirits".**

* * *

Nalu Fluff Week – Bonus Day 02: Spirits

The end of the school year is always the occasion to party. This year is especially important as Natsu, Lucy and all of their friends graduated from high school.

Adios, high school life!

Next year, they will enter the "scary" world of university life. Luckily, the whole group will find itself at the local Magnolia Uni as it is one of the best universities of all of Fiore. As the summer holidays begins, Natsu finds himself standing in the middle of dancing students in the big party he organised to celebrate the graduation of all last year students.

"Tonight is all about getting smashed!" Cana, the resident drunkard, shouted over the music.

"It seems that someone is already drunk." Mirajane, who played the barmaid tonight, giggled while serving him a glass of whiskey.

Natsu sighed as he sipped his drink.

At least, she was not teasing him and Lucy about their relationship. He spent the night with Lucy a few months ago, cuddling and kissing her whenever he wanted. He never felt better than in her arms.

The next day, they were woken up by their friends who broke down the front door to find them still laying down on her couch. A little bird, surely named Zeref or Mavis, told them what he did. Cursed couple! His brother and his wife always had the knack to embarrass him to death. It became the talk of the year... No, the century. Every citizens of Magnolia became aware of the new status of their relationship. For a few months, the duo had to live with the constant nagging. Days after days, Lucy and he were constantly questioned.

Glasses after glasses, Natsu emptied a bottle to himself. The party has gone on for a few hours already. Midnight is long past gone. He danced, he partied, he fought and laughed with his group. The alcohol slowly took over his mind. In the midst of blurry images and foggy thoughts, a name resonated as if it was the only precious thing to him.

"_Lucy_."

His gleeful body unconsciously dodged dancings people as he made his way out of the dancefloor to rejoin his girlfriend in his bedroom. He knows for sure she is in here. She always goes in his bedroom when she is overwhelmed. She is not the most comfortable when a party is going on. Most of the time, she stays with their friends and drink a little bit and then more. Lightweight as she is, she ends up easily drunk like tonight. He has picked her up and put her in his bedroom to cool off before returning downstairs, without forgetting to lock his door and windows. He did not want her to climb up on the roof like the last time she was drunk.

When she is in his house, she can only go into his room as she is not sober enough to return home by herself. And like everytimes, she wait for him inside his bedroom. He only rejoins her when he is utterly smashed himself. Many people would expect things to become really hot between two drunk teenagers, but Natsu and Lucy are not like that.

The pink-haired boy clumsily unlocked his bedroom door. He entered the darkened room and gazed at the young woman sleeping on his bed. He smiled lovingly at his girlfriend. Lucy has never been able to handle her alcohol, so she always ended up sleeping soundly. He unbuckled his belt, untied his shoes and removed his shirt. Natsu lifted up his covers and slipped next to his girlfriend. He softly cradled her into his arms and cuddled her.

When he is in high spirits due to the spirits he drank, he always has this overwhelming desire to take his girl in his arms and never let her go.

That's how a drunken night always ends between Natsu and Lucy.


End file.
